Speechless
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: It's just like Naruto to lose his voice when the love of his life confesses his love to him. NaruSasu. One shot. Fluff! rated to be safe though nothing bad in it, just making out XD


**Speechless: I revised this, cleaned up the paragraphed and added some things that I think fix the plot a bit, as well as fixed the mistakes I found…**

**I don't own the characters, or anything relating to the Naruto series **

**Speechless**

The loud, hyperactive, number one knuckle headed ninja, was going insane. It was not because he couldn't bring Sasuke back, he had already done that a few years ago. It wasn't that he had no ramen; he had plenty of coupons for it and cupboards full of it. It was not that Sakura had turned him down again; he had already gotten over that childhood crush and found that he was truly in love with his best friend, Sasuke, whom had no idea of his feelings. It also wasn't that Sasuke had turned him down, he hadn't dared to tell him his feelings yet.

It was something that he had lost. He had never lost it before, and now it was gone. His problem was, he couldn't talk. He tried, but no words came out. Now for someone like Sasuke, not talking wouldn't be a big deal. But for Naruto, it was _huge_.

First reason, he couldn't order ramen and he was in the mood for ramen. Second reason, he had finally got up the nerve to tell Sasuke, but now couldn't and he couldn't tell Sasuke that he couldn't talk, there fore he'd be getting weird looks. Third reason, he found the silence to be deafening. Fourth and final reason, he couldn't respond to anything. So yes, for Naruto this was huge.

It was almost noon and Sasuke would soon be coming over for the "big news" that Naruto _had_ to tell him, but couldn't tell him when he asked him over. So now Sasuke was going to think he was a total moron for not saying anything.

The worst part about it was that he didn't even know how he lost his voice. The day before he was fine, and suddenly that morning he woke up and no voice was to be found. His throat didn't hurt, and he could still make little noises, but no words would come out.

The blonde was pacing back and forth in his small apartment, half waiting for Sasuke and half trying to figure out a way so that he could find his voice again. A small knock was heard, and it caused the blonde to jump slightly. He made his to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. When he did open it, he was staring at the raven-haired man that he'd brought back a few years before.

Naruto realized that he wasn't really dressed for company, with only sleep pants and a white shirt, but he didn't care, Sasuke might not even be there that long. Sasuke on the other hand looked like he usually did then. He had his Jounin outfit on and his same bored look on his face, which turned slightly amused when he saw Naruto's attire. He had become a Jounin a year earlier and had his own team, and Naruto was too, though he'd been one for two years and had older students.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke smirked. The blonde rolled his eyes and motioned for him to come in. Sasuke was a little taken back by the blonde's silence. "No 'hey teme'? Are you feeling okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked, though all the blonde could do was sigh and nod.

Sasuke eyed the blonde, wondering what was really going on, "So what was it that you needed to tell me?" The raven sat down on the blonde's couch, closely followed by Naruto sitting next to him. The blonde bit his bottom lip, he tried to say something, but all that came out was a frustrated sigh.

"Look, if you aren't going to talk, there's actually something I need to tell you," Sasuke said as he turned toward Naruto. Naruto just nodded and the raven sighed, "I'm not really sure how to say this."

The blonde felt his heart beat faster as bright blue eyes met with black and he nodded, signaling to continue. "I…well….I," Sasuke started, the blonde was shocked that he could make the raven nervous.

"I love you…and I don't mean in the way that a best friend should love, I love you like…a boyfriend type love," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto, waiting for an answer. Naruto's eyes widened, on all days for him to have lost his voice, it picked the day that the love of his life, Sasuke, told him he loved him too, and he couldn't say a damn thing.

When Naruto didn't say anything, the raven felt rejected, he thought that it meant that Naruto didn't feel the same way. "I see…I should just go," Sasuke said, getting up as he mentally cursed himself for being so stupid as to tell the blonde.

Naruto realized that Sasuke was making his way to the door, _'Think fast, think fast!'_ Before Naruto knew it, he had tackled the raven. Not only had he tackled him but he also had straddled him and pinned his hands above his head. The raven was helpless at this point.

"What the fuck dobe?" Sasuke snapped, but wouldn't look him in the eyes as he tried to get away. The blonde shifted Sasuke's squirming hands into one as his right hand came down and cupped the pale face. Said raven stopped moving, mostly because of shock, as Naruto turned his face so that they were looking at each other.

The tan face seemed to get closer and closer to Sasuke's pale face and Naruto captured the raven's soft lips with his own. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as the blonde the thought had denied him started to kiss him, though he quickly melted into the kiss as he felt Naruto's lips going against his own.

Naruto's tongue darted out, asking for entrance, which the raven granted. Tan hands no longer held the Uchiha back, instead they were roaming the other boy's body and wrapping around his waist. Pale hands made their way around the tan neck as the kiss deepened and they continued to lie on Naruto's floor.

The blonde felt like a bundle of nerves inside him had been released from a knot he didn't know he had. They pulled apart, with just a trail of saliva connecting them. "You better not be, fucking, messing with me," Sasuke warned.

Naruto couldn't believe how much more relaxed he felt after kissing Sasuke, it was like taking the weight of the world off his shoulders. He once again decided to try to speak, "I love you." A grin spread across the tan man's face, as he was able to talk. He didn't know if it was the stress telling him or something else causing his inability to speak, but he was just happy to have his voice back.

He saw Sasuke smile, for the first time a true genuine smile, "You better." The raven kissed the blonde again; it was a small kiss, a gentle kiss. "Why didn't you talk earlier?"

"I tried, nothing came out," Naruto said with a blush.

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"But I'm your dobe," Naruto grinned, causing Sasuke to let out a small laugh.

**The End.**


End file.
